Sorrisos
by Mirzam Black
Summary: Missing scene de "97 Seconds". GHJW OneShot


**Título: **Sorrisos (mel dels, o que a falta de tempo não faz com uma pessoa...)  
**Autora:** Mirzam Black  
**Sinopse:** Missing scene de "97 Seconds".  
**Par:** House x Wilson, mas só se você apertar  
**POV:** House  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **Não gente, eu _não_ sou o David Shore! Parem de pedir autógrafos!**  
**

**Sorrisos**

- Só de olhar para você dói.

Não sei porque – talvez a combinação de morfina e a frase que ele havia dito -, mas eu simplesmente senti uma vontade enorme de retribuí-lo. Por estar aqui quando eu acordei, por se preocupar comigo... Por me amar.

Eu deveria deixá-lo saber, pelo menos uma vez, que todo o seu esforço não era em vão.

- Eu te amo.

Ele poderia interpretar como quisesse: como um agradecimento, ou talvez uma simples constatação. Mas conhecendo-o como eu o conhecia, eu sabia que ele não subestimaria o valor dessa minha declaração. E mesmo com a sua resposta quase inexistente (um simples dar de ombros), eu vi que estava certo.

Assim, pude me concentrar no sono novamente, mas não sem antes ter certeza de que havia gravado na memória a imagem que tinha visto durante a minha pequena "experiência": o rosto de Wilson, sorrindo serenamente para mim.

-/-

- Já disse que não quero, droga! – praticamente gritei, empurrando a cadeira de rodas para longe e pegando a minha bengala das mãos de Cuddy.

- São as regras do hospital, House. Mas como quebrá-las é praticamente o seu hobby, vou deixar passar. Você vai para casa, não vai?

- E perder uma oportunidade de me fazer de doente de verdade? Nunca! Mal posso esperar para ver a cara de desolada da Cameron. Tudo bem que ela sempre está com cara de desolada, mas...

- House. Se você quer esperar o Wilson para sair junto com ele, porque não diz logo?

- Porque todos têm a mania de achar que eu estou sempre procurando o Wilson? – Talvez porque todos têm razão, acrescentei em pensamento. – Se nós nos encontrarmos, vai ser por pura coincidência. Ele sai às sete, certo?

- Bom, se você contar que ele sempre fica após o expediente...

- ... Para assinar prontuários e ler seus e-mails, eu sei. Tchauzinho, Cuddy!

Eu podia praticamente sentir o sorriso dela queimando o meu pescoço enquanto eu me dirigia ao elevador.

-/-

Sete em ponto eu estava na porta do escritório dele. Não dizem que _timing _é uma das minhas melhores qualidades à toa. Uma das únicas qualidades, aliás.

- Hey, Wilson. Vai demorar aí? – pergunto, enfiando somente a cara dentro do recinto.

- Sim, vou demorar, muito.

- Okay, eu espero. – respondo já me jogando no sofá em frente a ele. Pelo grunhido que recebo em troca, provavelmente essa não era a reação que ele esperava de mim. Bom, você não pode conseguir sempre o que quer.

- House, por favor. Eu realmente preciso terminar esse trabalho, hoje foi um dia muito cansativo...

- Há, e eu não sei? Nem queira saber o que é ter que ficar o dia todo de cama, mesmo dizendo a todos que você estava bem.

- Verdade, o seu dia foi muito pior... Nem se compara à minha paciente de 12 anos que morreu, ou ao fato de que eu, mesmo estando atolado de tarefas, tive que ir ao seu quarto no mínimo de hora em hora para me certificar que você não fugiria.

Era verdade. Ele havia ido ao meu quarto pelo menos umas quinze vezes o dia todo, me trazendo comida decente, meu GameBoy ou apenas para ver se estava tudo bem.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso... Não é como se eu fosse andar por aí com a minha traseira exposta por aquele avental, sabe.

- Não é só por isso, House, e você sabe. É para isso que amigos servem, mesmo que a nossa amizade não seja assim tão convencional. Eu me importo com você.

_Eu me importo com você também_, foi o que eu tive vontade de responder. A minha quase-morte me deixou com as emoções de uma garota de treze anos, aparentemente. Obviamente eu não falaria uma coisa dessas à ele no meu estado mental comum. Eu não disse mesmo assim, mas só o fato de pensar isso me deixou ligeiramente vulnerável.

- Você realmente devia ir embora, House. Ainda deve estar cansado dos últimos... acontecimentos.

- Estou melhor que você, pode apostar. E não vou sair daqui enquanto você não disser as palavras "cerveja" e "eu pago".

- House...

Fiz a minha melhor expressão de convencimento, que provavelmente funcionou, porque ele deu um suspiro e, massageando a nuca, me respondeu:

- Okay, você venceu. Cerveja, eu pago. Minha casa ou sua?

- Você realmente tem coragem de chamar aquele quarto de hotel de "casa"? A minha, óbvio. E vamos logo, se formos rápido ainda pegamos o começo daquele especial sobre a história do Kama Sutra que vai passar History Channel às dez... Qualquer coisa, você sabe que o meu sofá ainda lembra de você.

Enquanto andamos calmamente em direção ao estacionamento, eu olho para ele e sorrio, sabendo ao ver o sorriso dele de volta, que tudo estava bem.

* * *

OMG, mais uma fic em tempo recorde! Estou impressionada comigo mesma, :3  
Esse final ficou totalmente Harry Potter, não ficou? Peço perdão por isso...

Mande review, ganhe um cookie. /o/


End file.
